


Heating Up The Hothouse

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sunday Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heating Up The Hothouse

 

 

**Title: Heating Up The Hothouse**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Sunday Smut  
Spoilers: Adrift  
Rating: NC17 

  
After informing Gwen she had a package on her desk Ianto let himself back into the hot house, where he discovered Jack had already lost his shirt again, waiting for him.  
  
'Now this is the kind of work I like.' Jack grinned as he pulled Ianto to him by the front of his shirt and started to unbutton it for the second time.  
  
'Gwen's still down there.' Ianto protested without actually stopping him from what he was doing.  
  
Jack pulled the shirt from Ianto's trousers and undid the last few buttons, sliding his hands through the soft hairs on Ianto chest before pulling the shirt from his shoulders and dropping it on the floor.

'I'm sure she won't mind.' Jack grinned.

Jack was now unbuttoning and unzipping Ianto's trousers again, he slipped his hand inside touching Ianto's still half hard cock with his fingers through the fabric of his briefs.

'She might come back up.' Ianto gasped out as he felt his cock become fully hard again under Jack's hand.

'We could ask her if she wants a threesome?' Jack grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

'Not if you ever was sex with me again.' Ianto replied as his hand resumed it's former position inside Jack's briefs.

Jack slipped his fingers inside Ianto's briefs and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him slowly as Ianto mirrored his actions. Jack put his other hand behind Ianto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue sliding into Ianto's open and welcoming mouth. Tongues tangled and carressed each other as they lost themselves in the kiss as their hands stroked each other till they broke apart panting a little.  
  
Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck and sucked the delicate skin into his mouth, over his teeth, making Jack gasp a little at the pain before the pleasure swept through him. Ianto kissed the spot as he watched the purple lovebite appear before his eyes, then he moved his mouth to Jack's ear and nibbled the lobe before whispering into it.  
  
'Suck me then fuck me.'  
  
'Now that sounds like a plan.' Jack replied as he moved his hand from behind Ianto's neck and slid it down his body to the waistband of Ianto's trousers.   
  
Ianto let out a groan of disapointment as Jack's hand left his cock and slipped out of his briefs but he was rewarded by Jack hooking both hands into the waistbands of both his trousers and briefs and pulling them both down in one motion as Jack dropped to his knees in front of him.   
  
Jack pulled Ianto's shoes and socks off, throwing them across the floor, then tugged Ianto's trousers and briefs off over his ankles and threw them towards the rest of his discarded clothes. Jack pushed Ianto's legs apart and put his hands around the back's of Ianto's ankles and slowly slid them up his legs till he reached his kness, leaning forward he kissed the back of each knee before sliding his hands up the back of Ianto's thighs only stopping when they clasped Ianto's arse.  
  
Jack looked up at Ianto's face, ignoring the hard cock that was milimeters from his mouth.  
  
'Jack, please.' Gasped Ianto, thrusting his hips forward slightly casuing his cock to touch Jack's lips.  
  
Jack watched Ianto's eyes close as his tongue slipped from between his lips and he teased the tip of Ianto's cock with it, taking the precome that was leaking from the slit. As he licked around the head he felt Ianto's hands on his head, fingers threading through his hair. He took the head into his mouth and kept teasing it with his tongue as he sucked gently on it, making Ianto moan with pleasure.  
  
Jack slid a hand from Ianto's arse and moved it between his legs, grasping his balls, rolling them in his hand and teasing them with his fingers as he took Ianto's cock deep into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take him in fully. Jack felt Ianto's hands tighten the grip on his hair as he started sucking hard and fast.  
  
Jack slipped a finger between Ianto's buttocks and teased the tight enterance to his arse causing Ianto to start thrusting irratically into his mouth. Jack moved his hand back to clasp Ianto's arse, as he tried to control the thrusts of Ianto's hips with his hands . He could feel Ianto's body start to tense moments before Ianto came in his mouth and down his throat.  
  
Ianto's fingers gripped his hair tight as his orgasm swept through his body in an attempt to stay on his feet, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's lower body as his mouth sucked every last drop of Ianto's come into his mouth and held him tight till Ianto shopped shuddering with pleasure.  
  
Jack let Ianto cock slip from his mouth and pulled Ianto down to the floor with him, kissing him hard. Ianto's tongue invading his mouth, wanting to taste himself on Jack's tongue. Both on their knees they held each other tight, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed long and hard.  
  
The kiss broke when Jack felt Ianto's hand slip back into his trousers and wrap around he hard, throbbing neglected cock, making him gasp out loud.  
  
Ianto grinned. 'Fuck me.'  
  
'I'm not going to last long.' Jack panted.  
  
'Don't care.'  
  
Jack reached into the pocket of his trousers and found the lube then pushed them and his briefs down to his knees. Ianto moved onto his hands and knees, his arse facing Jack and spread his legs wide. Jack spread the cheeks of Ianto's arse with his hands and lent forward, placing a light kiss against the tight hole before dipping the tip of his tongue into it, causing Ianto to buck his hips in pleasure.  
  
Jack moved back up and squeezed the lube into his hand, coating his fingers he then slid one quickly into Ianto. If he didn't enter him soon he was going to come just at the sight of his arse. He added a second and then a third in quick succession, finding the spot that made Ianto gasp everytime his fingers swept over it.  
  
Jack slipped his fingers out and lubbed his own now very sensitive cock and positioned it at the enterence to Ianto's arse, with one swift movement he slid hard and fast into Ianto till he was ball deep. He waited a few seconds, worried he was going to come as soon as he started to move then slowly and carefully began to thrust.  
  
Jack tried to control his movements, relishing in the feel of Ianto's hot tight arse that was wrapped around his cock to make himself last longer but he couldn't do it. As soon as Ianto started thrusting against him he lost all control, thrusting in hard, fast and deep letting out a groan of pleasure and part disapointment with himself as he came after only a few thrusts.  
  
They both collapsed onto the floor, Jack withdrew from Ianto and rolled down beside him. Pulling each other close they kissed tenderly as they wrapped their arms about each other.

'Good job Gwen came back when she did and not now.' Ianto said when their kiss broke.

'Now the look on her face if she had is something I would have liked to see.' Jack laughed lightly.

'And it's the look I hope never to see.' Ianto frowned.

The End.


End file.
